The present invention relates in general to flue gas purification and, in particular, to a new and useful flue gas desulfurization system.
Flue gas desulfurization occurs primarily in a flue gas absorber tower by means of spraying the flue gas with a mixture which causes the sulfur to precipitate out. The spraying system can typically be a series of interspatial headers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,093. In this arrangement, the main feed headers are arranged and located externally to the absorber tower. This patent produces better coverage of sprays with an absorber tower of reduced height. However, the external header main feeds present support and flexibility problems and require numerous branch header penetrations through the absorber tower.
The present invention improves on the prior art by eliminating the external main feed headers and their associated supports and eliminating the numerous branch line penetrations through the absorber tower shell.
According to the present invention, the main feed headers are routed through the absorber shell in just two locations and arranged internally to the absorber such that the supports are internal and the branch headers are still arranged in a manner to provide an interspatial arrangement, such that full spray coverage is accomplished even if feed to one main feed header is interrupted.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated